earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Industrial Area
The industrial area occupies the most remote parts of the island, away from the quiet, arranged society in Sal Vitas. The area's environment is shaped by the nonstop manufacture of goods and raw material processing. Day or night, work never stops. Enormous industrial installations built by the Pioneers of the first wave of the Resurrection endured severe working conditions. Food and power was scarce, raw materials were lacking and worst of all, there was too much work for too few people. Still, the future would never be possible without these hardships the Pioneers endured. The industrial area now stands proudly as a monument of the indomitable human spirit and as a symbol for Sal Vitas' future. Most of the production of goods for Sal Vitas is still concentrated here, despite the outdated infrastructure and energy-inefficient processes. Even now, in the era of robotic manufacturing, many employees still oversee the process and operate the towering automated factories.http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php?title=4 Backstory: The Industrial Area The Industrial Area was created as part of the major expansion plans of Continoma. Construction began during the first waves of the Resurrection as the Pioneers built the first installations from basic modules and metal scraps and endured hellish working conditions in their push for completion. Without their heroic efforts, the marvelous city of Sal Vitas or the immense projects of the Concession Territories would have been left on the drawing board forever. During the next several decades, the Industrial Area grew bigger and the majority of the industrial production on Enterra was concentrated within this area. Riding a short wave of triumph, the technologists and operators soon learned of a massive scientific breakthrough that introduced the new industrial nanocultures - allowing the fast, effective, and clean production of industrial goods. The new nanofactories were created in regions close to the control of Continoma and the orders of goods produced in the old Industrial Area were stopped. The Industrial Area remained operational, even when the managing employees of the Government were withdrawn. It was a time of crisis, but also an opportunity to establish their own, independent structure and proceed with their work and inventions without the rigid control of Continoma. Now known as the Tech Collective, they kept the old hierarchical structure from the factories and named Coordinator Jared as their leader. They used all of their remaining political influence in order to negotiate the Government into letting them operate and protect themselves on their own. The leaders of the Tech Collective craved independence, but they needed a powerful ally that could help them gain economical sovereignty, placing them away from the axis of Continoma. Sadly, Coordinator Jared and his men were great scientists, but poor diplomats. They found the worst kind of economical ally in the face of the Syndicate, who forced them into signing a beguiling contract relinquishing control over the industrial production and the operation of the installations of the Collective. In a matter of weeks, the shady elements of the Syndicate teemed in the Industrial Area, taking "temporary control due to terms of agreement" over the immense industrial plants. The Tech Collective was forced to watch helplessly while the bandits overstretched the production capabilities of the Industrial Area, ending in fiery destruction. It was too late when Jared realized his mistake. He could not break his contract and calling in help from the government was out of the question - both actions would prove his incompetence in governing his property and taking responsibility for his actions. The Coordinator and the Tech Collective are now in need of serious help from brave adventurers that wish to work beside them in reclaiming the Industrial Area. http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/game/331/feature/3275/The-Industrial-Area.html